GW
's final resting place after 1964.]] GW, named after George Washington, was one of the proxy-AI systems used to govern and run the Patriots. It had been programmed to scan the Internet and other forms of digital communication, in order to eliminate all information that threatened the Patriots' system of control over the United States. History Early construction In the early 2000s, Zero (with Donald Anderson's help) commissioned the construction of the GW, although it wouldn't be until 2009 that the AI would enter the final testing stages. In 2009, the incomplete GW AI was being stored aboard Arsenal Gear during Solidus Snake's takeover of the Big Shell. The Patriots staged the entire incident and manipulated it from behind the scenes in order to provide complex data for GW to study. The AI did this by tricking Raiden into doing the Patriots' work by feeding his anticipations and pretending to be Colonel Campbell (and, at certain points, Rose). Raiden thus believed himself to be a member of FOXHOUND, and was effectively "molded" into the next Solid Snake as part of the S3 Plan. The AI also controlled the unmanned mass-produced models of Metal Gear RAY. The S3 Plan involved GW being infected with Emma Emmerich's cluster worm, in order to mimic the effects of the FOXDIE virus from 2005. The virus corrupted the AI and caused its systems to fail, resulting in Raiden's support team beginning to act strangely, and the mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units to go haywire. However, Revolver Ocelot (possessed by Liquid Snake's spirit) intentionally caused Arsenal Gear itself to crash into Manhattan so that he could later recover the damaged AI onboard.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). "Liquid Snake": Time to say goodbye. // Liquid flips a switch inside RAY. // Solid Snake: What are you doing? // "Liquid Snake": I’ve started Arsenal’s navigation program. The course will take me straight into Manhattan. // Raiden: You’re planning to -- to crash this thing into New York City!? // Solid Snake: It’ll be a full scale disaster... // "Liquid Snake": Disaster? That has a nice ring to it. In 2014, the remnants of the damaged GW AI were pieced together and installed onto Liquid Ocelot's Outer HavenMetal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Otacon: Yeah, GW was one of the Patriots' cell AIs. It was installed on Arsenal Gear. Emma's worm should have put it permanently out of commission. But Ocelot somehow recovered and repaired it. I'm guessing JD must be unable to recognize GW even though it's inside the Patriots' System. It's a blind spot. GW was written off as lost while it was still tied in. Using it let Liquid interfere with the AI from the inside. He made contact under the guise of Big Boss's genetic code. Even the AI threat detection system was fooled. // Old Snake: A haven on the network... Free from oversight by the Patriots' AIs. // Otacon: It all makes sense now. That's why they made Arsenal go berserk five years ago. GW was on board.. From there, GW was used for the SOP system. Within Outer Haven's inner sanctum, Old Snake and Otacon had uploaded (via the Metal Gear Mk. III) the FOXALIVE program (created by Naomi Hunter and Sunny) into the restored GW and was inadverently used as a conduit into SOP and the other AIs (TJ, TR, AL, and JD), thus shutting down the Patriots' system entirely. Trivia During the 1974 Peace Walker Incident, a similar-named AI, designated GW-Pupa 5000 by CIA Station Chief Hot Coldman, was created by Dr. Strangelove in order to operate the Pupa unmanned weapon. Behind the scenes The original script for Metal Gear Solid 2 states that it was in fact Liquid Snake who caused Arsenal to crash into Manhattan, though the accompanying dialogue was cut from the final game, along with the destruction scene itself, following the 9/11 terrorist attacks. The novelization keeps the accompanying dialogue as well as the destruction scene itself. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database erroneously claims that Solidus Snake was responsible for crashing Arsenal Gear into Manhattan,http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=98&p=4 despite claiming in another article that he lost control over it.http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=240 Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Notes & references Category: Technology Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Patriots